


Cuddle Bunny

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: snuggly drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bunny

“Oof!”  Helo’s rack was invaded by someone with too many limbs and a complete lack of coordination.  A couple of deep breaths told him who it was, so he didn’t bother asking.  He grew increasingly uncomfortable as he became aware that Kara was wearing nothing but panties.  They’d stopped doing that a while ago, but he was only human.  And it had been _much_ too long since he’d gotten laid.

She snuggled in, punching him lightly as if he were a pillow she was trying to get just right.  “Mmm.  Know what I love ‘bout you, Helo?”

“What, Kara?”  This ought to be interesting.  

“You’re comfy.  You’re soooo warm.  And you’re soft in all the right places.”  

She kept doing that and he wouldn’t be for long.

“And you’re hard -” she craned her neck up and bit his jaw. “- in all the other right places.”

“Yeah?  You like that, huh?”

She nodded sleepily against his chest.  “Mmhmm.  I do.  You’re my big old cuddle bunny.  Matter o’fack, thass your new call sign.  Cuddle Bunny.”

He snickered at the idea of hard-nosed Kara Thrace trying to keep a straight face while calling him Cuddle Bunny when she was sober.  “Okay, Kara.  I’ll be sure to get the deck crew right on that.”

“You do that.”  She was still moving around, trying to get herself situated on top of him and she stopped suddenly.  “Ooh.  Cuddle Bunny.  Zat for me?”

“Kara,” he laughed.  “You’re wiggling around, on top of me, practically naked.  And I’m a man.  So, yeah, it’s for you.”

She petted his jaw.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to.  ‘ou forgive me?”

He sighed.  “Yeah, Kara.  I’ll forgive you.”

“S’why I love you, yaknow?  Cuz you always f’give me and never make me do stuff ‘f I don’ wanna.”  She found his arm and pulled it around her, making herself as small as possible on his torso.

He didn’t want to think about what she meant by that, exactly, so he just stroked her back, up and down, up and down, telling her to go to sleep.  It didn’t take her long to fall deep.  The warmth of her body and her even breathing lulled him back into slumber soon after. 


End file.
